Trade Mistakes
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Santana,Quinn, and her sister Charlie come from disfunctional families but will love guide them through it? If any of them can figure out how to do that first. Maybe some trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1: Trade Memories

Chapter 1 : Trade Mistakes

A.N. Okay, so I know what you're thinking. Jessica, why are you starting a new story when you're so busy already? And to that I say, get off my case I really liked the concept of this story. And, it's Quinntana and OC/OC because that is pretty much all I ship. There might be some trigger warnings later, nothing major but just to be safe. Without further ado other than a disclaimer, I present to you the first chapter of Trade Memories...

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Or P!ATD

TM TM TM

Santana stared longingly at her girlfriend as she sung on the auditorium stage. She wasn't the only one singing, but to Santana she was. They had only been dating for a week, but she couldn't get the blonde out of her head.

She was rudely interrupted by a clearing of the throat. She rolled her eyes while turning her head to the left. It was dark but she could still make out her best friend's trademark smirk.

"What, Charlie?" Santana asked irritated.

" You got a little drool on your letterman." Charlie answered trying miserably to control her laughter.

"Shut up. Charlotte." Santana finished a smug grin on her face. Charlie hated being called her full name.

"You little fucktard!" Charlie swung her fist in the Latina's direction barely missing her.

"You missed! No wonder you didn't make the team." Santana realized, astonished. She didn't realize everyone was staring at them in amusement.

"Oh fuck off. The reason I didn't make the team is because Lilly hates me." She grumbled, pointing an vindictive finger in the brunette's direction. She earned a couple of scoffs from her best friend and said best friend's girlfriend A.K.A Charlie's twin sister.

"She hates you because cheated on her with a cheeri-hoe!" Kurt, the gayest kid in this small ass school turned his head curious as to these recent developments.

"First of all, Kitty is not a hoe! Second, I didn't cheat I-" Santana interrupted her, knowing the B.S. that was about to be spewed.

"Don't remind me. You, and I quote 'Fell face first into her vagina.'" Quinn raised an questioning eyebrow at her sister's idioticness. Charlie ran a hand through her Hannah Hart inspired undercut, knowing it was more than a little messed up. Just like her life.

"Well yeah. In my defense Lilly wasn't putting out. Whatever, it was a mistake." She said sheepishly.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Santana wasn't mad just merely stating facts.

The bell had long since rung so it was just the three of them.

"Well if you want, I can talk to Lilly so you can tryout for goalie again." The blonde nodded her thanks and walked to the auditorium stage as the two most important people in her life walked out the doors.

She sighed and kicked at the floor fustratedly. Her ear buds seem to place themselves in her ears as if on their own. Her music starting and her losing her body in the music. Dancing prettily to the incredulous song that dared play. Her dancing a magnificent mystery that not even Santana or Quinn knew about. She vowed to keep it that way.

 _I may never sleep tonight,_

 _As long as you're still burning bright._

 _If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_

 _Count me away before you sleep._

 _I'll stay awake 'til I trade my mistakes_

 _Or they fade away_

TM TM TM

Santana and Quinn are standing in front of the former's locker enjoying the alone time they have in between classes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful yo-"

Santana is interrupted by Charlie running at what seems like full speed towards them.

"Hey." She said nonchalantly.

"Hey?"

Charlie's eyes suddenly go big. When she reflects back on this day she swears what happens next is in slow motion.

A girl Santana has never seen before walks past them, hips swaying an over dramatic hair flip thrown her way.

"Who's that? " Charlie asks in complete awe.

"Oh, her name's Blake Samson. She's in my Intro To Business class. Frankly, I think she's full of herself." Quinn's disdain showed with every word. Santana chuckled at her.

"Yeah, well she has nothing on HBIC-ness. And you're way hotter than her."

Quinn kissed her girlfriend in thanks.

"She's beautiful." Charlie complimented breathlessly.

"Char, you got a little drool on your uniform." Santana chuckled.

"Oh. Um, thanks for getting me back on the team by the way." Santana nodded.

"So you going to go for it or what?" Quinn asked pointing to Blake.

"Yeah. How do I look?"

"Like me except with a haircut and a different outfit." Quinn deadpanned.

"Let's be honest, we always look great." She smiled and strutted over to the new girl.

Two Minutes later...

Charlie walk back to her friends with a red mark across her cheek.

"I think I said something wrong."

TM TM TM

A.N. So, yeah kind of short chapter but they will get longer and a lot heavier. All mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Trade Life

Chapter 2 : Trade Life

A.N. The first chapter was rather fluffy, for the rest of the fic that is not the case. This chapter contains mentions of murder and alcoholism. And so there isn't any confusion; Santana lives with her aunt Shelby and her cousin Aloe. (Cool name, huh?) Charlie and Quinn live with Judy. As you can probably figure out this is very AU and tiny bit OOC.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: If I did own the show why the fuck would I be writing fanfiction? Like, duh fuq? Or Hot Chelle Rae.

TM TM TM

Santana walked into the cramped apartment immediately being hit with the smell of her Tia Shelby's cooking. It made her smile. She didn't do that very often. Only when Quinn, Charlie, and her Tia were around. Even then not that much.

Smile.

The word was actually kind of funny to the brunette. Whoever invented that word was obviously sheltered from the real world. Who was she kidding she didn't know what the real world was like. She did know her world and how it was completely fucked up by him. What did she ever do to him anyway?

Smile.

She chuckled menacingly.

Smile.

TM TM TM

Santana sat down on a stool, stationed by the dusty, black marble island.

"Hey Tia, what's for dinner?" Santana asked. She already knew what it was just by the smell. She found it comforting, reminded her of home. The good one. Her mom.

She had just moved into this particular apartment with her Tia at the beginning of the school year, 3 months ago. She used to be surrounded by more loving family members before it was ruined by a horrible place, a horrible person, and a horrible life. Not that this one was any better.

But you know what they say, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stonger.' Lies. Lies. They're all Lies. Everyone, everywhere, always a goddamn liar! In her fustsration she slammed her fist on the table startling her Tia and herself.

Loud noises scare Santana.

She got up from the island and backed away slowly. The brick wall behind her stop her from going any further. The knees that normally keep you upright buckled from underneath her, causing her to fall on a sobbing heap. They thought it was under control.

"Santana?" She heard her aunts comforting vioce, but she was to far gone. Soon she would past out from all the energy that it took to sob as hard as she was.

"Aloe! Get in here!" Shelby called to her son. He ran from his room, knowing what was happening from frantic undertone in his mother's vioce.

He silently picked up his cousin's shaking body bridal style and carried her to her broom closet of a room.

"Feel better, cuz. I'm sorry." He whispered as her labored breathing shallowed. He walked back in to the kitchen knowing she was going to have one hell of a night.

TM TM TM

 _"Luis, put it down." A six year old Santana heard her mother say in a calm but terrified vioce._

 _Wanting to know what the commotion was she trailed her way downstairs, landing behind her daddy._

 _She caught Maribel's eye. They were pleading._

 _"Santanita, Ir ocultar, para la mamá!" Thinking this was just some elaborate game of hide and seek, she did as told._

 _Once she was safely unseen, she waited for someone to find her._

 _That's when shew heard it. Something her 6 year old mind couldn't comprehend. All she knew was it was loud, and gruesome. Something she didn't want to hear ever again._

 _A thud. A door slam. A car engine. Police Sirens. Her Tia's calming vioce._

 _"Hey, sweetie. Why don't we go to my house to make cookies."_

 _The little brunette nodded eagerly. As her head was moving up and down she saw something catch her eye on the floor in front of her. Shelby unsuccessfully, tried to block the distraction. Santana focused in that direction staring at what was staring back at her._

 _Her mother's cold, dead, brown eyes._

TM TM TM

When the 'episodes' first started she would wake up from her dream and thrash uncontrollably. Aloe would hear her, get in her bed, and hold her tightly until she relaxed and fell back asleep.

Tonight, no thrashing.

Maybe, they were getting better.

TM TM TM

Quinn stepped out of her car in front of the white house with the white picket fence. She turned her head when she heard her twin's stick shift pull up behind her. She despised that midnight blue car, it was so unnecessarily loud and obnoxious.

She rolled her eyes as Charlie got out of the car and all but strutted to the front door. Like, who was she swaying for? It's like 1:00 a.m.

She shook her head at her sister. They were identical twins, but they obviously thought completely different.

They would have been home earlier but it was a Friday night. Therefore, one or two things could be happening. One, Judy Fabray could have drunk up a storm. Or, two, Russell Fabray could be home for his bi-monthly visit. Both of which neither sister wanted to be part of.

Realizing she had just been staring at the front door for 15 minutes, Quinn shook out of her thought induced haze and headed towards the front door then to her bigger than necessary bedroom.

Most people would think her room was all pink or purple. Prom Queen's dream. Nope. Her room, her cave, was probably the most boring room you could ever imagine. This wasn't Quinn's fault. Well, maybe it was but she had a really good reason.

She was uncharacteristically lazy.

She dropped her backpack on her green bean bag, proceeding to throw herself on her bed.

She pulled out her headphones from her nightstand drawer. She turned on her ipod placing it on shuffle. It was always a long shot when she placed on shuffle that it actually played something fitting or warranted.

This time the music Gods made an exception.

Throwing her head down unto her pillow in fustsration and amusement at the song choice.

Rolling onto her stomach she felt something burn behind her eyes.

That's when she felt them. Her face drenched. Tears pouring out of her for no good reason. Quinn rarely had break downs but apparently she couldn't hold it anymore.

The racking sobs soon stopped, leaving a horrid headache in thier wake.

Charlie most have heard her drowning in thier shared sorrows. She soon felt arms that resembled her own wrap themselves around her. The limbs were soon followed by a head pressing in between her shoulder blades. Then a dampness, and subtle shaking. Charlie was letting it out too.

Apparently, it was contagious.

"Come back in the middle of the night, and tell me everything's gonna be alright." Quinn whispered.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Charlie whispered back.

 _I took a drive in the middle of the night_

 _The first time I've done that without you_

 _By my side_

 _And our song was playing on the radio_

 _It seems to follow me everywhere I go_

 _Where I go_

 _So would you_

 _Come back in the middle of the night_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright_

 _Without_

 _You here everything is gray_

 _The color faded when you packed your bags_

 _And you drove away_

 _It's hard to act like everything's the same_

 _The closest I can get to you is in this frame_

 _I wanna hear you say_

 _That you will_

 _Come back in the middle of the night_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright_

 _We're face to face while the stars are burning bright_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

 _In the dark you come to life_

 _The memories of you and I_

 _I want to keep you here with me_

 _Don't wake me up just let me dream_

 _Come back in the middle of the night_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright_

 _We're face to face while the stars are burning bright_

 _And tell me everything is gonna be alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright_

 _It's alright, it's alright_

 _It'll never be alright without you_


	3. Chapter 3: Trade Heartbreak

Chapter 3: Trade Heartbreak

A.N. How you doin? I'm pretty much using all of 5sos songs so therefore they do not exist in this universe.

-Jessica

Disclaimer : I don't own glee, I don't own my phone either, my dad does. Or 5sos.

TM TM TM

Charlie was in the choir room strumming her black Variax JTV. Lyrics to the song she was playing she didn't quite know yet.

She knew who they were about though. Blake Samson. The girl of her dreams. The most unavailable girl in the state.

Charlie ended up reintroducing herself to the girl and they sparked an immediate friendship. That's when she found out she was dating this guy named Josh. She had seen him around school before. He was a tad scrawny but nonetheless handsome. The worst thing about him though he couldn't seem to treat her right.

But she kept strumming despite her frustration. Her and Santana's band needed a new song. They had a gig the next day.

Ah, her band. Jagged Gold. She herself had come up with the name.

As she was reminiscing, the rest of her band coincidentally tumbled through the door. She forgot they needed to practice. Mr. Shue let them use the room whenever they wanted as long as the rest of the Glee Club could listen.

Santana, Sam, and Puck were all stood in a line, waiting for further instruction.

"Hey guys. I was just working on a song." They all nodded and headed over to thier respective instruments. Santana and the drums, Puck and his electric guitar, Sam and his bass, and lastly her and that wonderful gold microphone along with her electric guitar.

"Did you want to hear it?" She started playing. G,D,Em,C. Santana started to drum what she thought should a part of the song.

They got through what Charlie had come up by time Glee started.

The members started pouring in one by one and sometimes two. Then Blake bolted in.

The girl settled in front of Charlie with tears running down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde asked soothingly.

"H-he cheated on me." It was barely above a whisper, like usual. Charlie pulled Blake into a hug, she rolled her eyes behind the other girls back. This happened every week.

Charlie had her lyrics.

TM TM TM

Mr. Shue walked in late...again, about 10 minutes after Blake's little episode.

"Hello, guys. This week's assignment, Heartbreak." He explained, simultaneously writing on the whiteboard.

Rachel Berry immediately walked to the front of the room. She had recently had another 'fight' with Frankenteen. And was probably going to belt out some song relating to what ever tussle they had.

That's when Charlie and everyone else tuned out.

5 minutes later Mr. Shue walked back to the front and asked if anyone else wanted to give it a try.

Charlie stood up instantly and motioned for the rest of the band to follow her. They looked at tad confused but started getting up anyways.

Charlie didn't give a prelude like she normally did she just started playing. The rest if the band quickly caught on.

As she sung the first lyrics she looked directly into Blake's eyes. She needed to get her message across.

You call me up,

It's like a broken record

Saying that your heart hurts

That you never get over him getting over you.

And you end up crying

And I end up lying,

'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.

And when the phone call finally ends,

You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"

And we're going in circles again and again

I dedicate this song to you,

The one who never sees the truth,

That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.

Hold you tight straight through the day light,

I'm right here. When you gonna realize

That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?

I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out

You could be with me now

But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,

But you're not ready and it's so frustrating

He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.

And when the phone call finally ends

You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"

And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,

I know someday it's gonna happen

And you'll finally forget the day you met him

Sometimes you're so close to your confession,

I gotta get it through your head

That you belong with me instead,

Sure it was blunt, but by the look on Blake's face, she got it. And no one else was none the wiser. Except for Santana and by default Quinn who was looking at her twin with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh, Charlie! New song? What's it called?" Mr. Shue asked giddy.

"Yeah, it's called Heartbreak Girl." With that she walked out of the room with Santana and Quinn following quickly after her.

TM TM TM

When they finally caught up to her near her car, Santana was the first to speak.

"Hey what was that back there?"

"I don't know." Charlie mumbled.

"Bull shit, sure you do." Quinn insisted.

"Like seriously, I don't know! One minute I'm perfectly fine then the next, she walks into the room and I turn to a pile of mush and feelings. What's wrong with me?" Charlie asked exasperated. Santana and Quinn chuckled.

"Sounds like you're in love."

"I can't be in love I met her like a month ago."

Santana subtly looked over at Quinn as if to say 'so?'.

Charlie's phone beeped. She looked down at it.

"It's Blake. She probably wants to yell at me."

Quinn sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

TM TM TM

Santana sat in her room trying to get ready for the gig the band had. It was somewhere in downtown Lima.

"Tia wants to talk to you before you go." Aloe announced as he walked past her room. She grunted her acknowledgement while was looking for her lucky beanie.

She finally found it and decided on all black chucks, a gray v-neck and super tight black skinny jeans.

As soon as she step foot in the kitchen she felt the air leave her lungs. Her Abuela was sitting there which already wasn't a good sign.

"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively. Her Abuela and Tia looked at each other.

"He's getting out." Her Tia whispered reaching for the young Latina's hand. She immediately retracted it.

"H-how? Why?"

"Good behavior." Abuela answered.

"They give good behavior to murderers?!" She screeched.

"I'm so sorry honey."

Suddenly her lucky beanie wasn't so lucky anymore.

TM TM TM

Charlie jumped on the stage to get set up. She felt a presence behind her and turned around. She came face to face with Blake.

"Um, hey."

"Hey, I came to see you play." Blake spoke cautiously.

"That's cool." Frankly, Charlie couldn't bring herself to care.

"Listen, Char-" Charlie quickly cut her off.

"Listen. Listen! Listen is all I do. I endure your babbling about your incompetent boyfriend every single day! Want to know why!? Because, I love you. I care about you and I have know idea how to stop it-"

Blake cut off her ramble with a scorching kiss. In hindsight this was all very dramatic but Charlie wasn't complaining.

"Then don't." Blake whispered holding Charlie's face.

"Don't what?"

"Stop loving me." Charlie smiled.

TM TM TM

Santana went through the motions the rest of the gig, void of emotion. It was a little scary.

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

Life's a tangled web

Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows

And you you're so caught up

In all the blinking lights and dial tones

I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too

But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you

Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps

Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favorite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

We're so disconnected

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

Hands around my waist

You're counting up the hills across the sheets

And I'm a falling star

A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets

I admit I'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules

But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you

Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps

Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favourite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

Turn off the radio

Those late night TV shows

Hang up the telephone

And just be here with me

Turn off the radio

Those late night TV shows

Hang up the telephone

And just be here with me

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favourite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favourite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

A.N. These are actually my favorite 5sos songs.


End file.
